Goodbye Pretty Girl
by SummerLove25
Summary: It's her wedding day, she is standing up there looking like an angel while I sit here in the second row. My wife by her side along with my best friend and brother and all I think is, I have officially lost my Pretty Girl. Brooke's Wedding in Lucas POV.


**Hey this is just a one shot I did in Lucas's POV. It's not really anything big just his thoughts when Brooke on her wedding day. The song is Today by Gary Allen and I own nothing.**

**:D**

* * *

_Today, he told her that he loved her__  
__Put a ring around her finger__  
__and promised her forever, together._

Gorgeous; as always she looks gorgeous. Her chocolate locks are pulled back in a small bun with a few stray hairs tumbling down. I always loved her hair like this, always looked so elegant, so classy, so beautiful, just Brooke. I mean you could probably call this hair style Brooke Davis because all the words I describe for her hair is just a few of the things you could describe her as.

Brooke Davis changed more in the short time of high school than anyone else in I guess you could say our little group. She changed for the better and sometimes she tells me even to this day that I was the cause of that change. That I was the reason she became her because she wanted to be someone good enough for me. Someone who deserved me which in reality I didn't deserve her. I never deserved Brooke Davis, not the first time we dated and sure as hell didn't deserve her the second time.

She took me back, she let me back in and I broke her all over again. Yeah ok she broke up with me, she ended us officially but everyone knew I crushed her. I never wanted to hurt her; I never wanted to make her cry but I seemed to do it more than anyone she has known.

I look at the man at the end of the aisle. He is standing in a tux that Brooke made, his best man, my brother in almost the same suit and across from them is my best friend Haley, my brother's wife and next to her, Brooke's made of honor my wife, the mother of my child. Yet as she stands there I don't see her which I know sounds so unbelievable terrible but I don't. I only have my eyes on the gorgeous brunette.

Her dress is long and flows down her body perfectly and I honestly can say I have never seen someone so beautiful in my life. She looks like an angel, an angel in white and that would make since being as when she walked down the aisle a few moments ago she didn't walk, she glided. It was almost like she floated down the aisle towards my family, all of my family and sadly as it is she isn't part of that family. Not by blood, not by marriage not by anything and that I don't like since she should be, some days I wish she was.

Her smile is a real one, an amazing one and one I haven't seen in years. One I have loved for years, many years and though I want to smile for seeing it I want to stop this pain in my chest by seeing it. All the times I wiped that gorgeous smile off her face kills me; it kills me more than anything and it kills me even more that the fact as Julian slips that ring on her slender finger I will never be able to be the cause of that smile again.

It's her wedding day, she is standing up there looking like an angel while I sit here in the second row. My wife by her side along with my best friend and brother and all I think is, I have officially lost my Pretty Girl.

_Today, she smiled for all the pictures__  
__And he was right there with her__  
__Making all the memories without me__  
__And it hurts to say this out loud__  
__Looks like she's really gone now_

I am at the reception now, Peyton has asked me to dance but I don't want to right now. I don't want to do anything but watch Brooke. Watch her move like grace around the room talking to everyone; showing her friends her ring and casting glance over at her husband who is standing talking to my brother. The look she is giving him is one I have been on the receiving end of many times but then again this smile is different, its a smile for a husband, not some random boyfriend that broke her.

Husband, Brooke's husband, for a second that would makes me feel sick since there was a day I pictured being that to her. I remember the day my brother and my best friend got remarried, and the way she moved down the aisle to me. I could picture our wedding day, I pictured her changing out her red dress for the white one and I pictured her stopping at the altar and taking my hand as we tell each other, tell the world we are in love.

I pictured that day again when she walked down the aisle, but this time in a different dress, a different setting and sickingly I pictured this at my wedding, my wedding to her best friend. I know it was terrible but as she moved down that aisle her perfect body swaying from side to side, her perfect body that I know, know better than really anyone and as it moved I got lost in her. Got lost in her reaching me and got lost when she didn't step in front of me taking my hand but instead moved to the side and not meaning to but giving me a small sad smile. A smile she tried to hide but failed but then again it only failed because I know her so well, I know her to well.

I had to shake my thoughts of it as Peyton moved towards me and though I love my wife, though I love Peyton and our daughter her walking towards me just made me feel different than Brooke.

_  
__Today, is the happiest day of her life__  
__I should be happy for her today__  
__So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?__  
__I know I should be happy for her__  
__But I've lost everything__  
__I've lost everything I've ever wanted today_

"Hey Broody you want to dance with me?" he raspy voice, her raspy gorgeous voice using my nickname she gave me all those years back. I glance up to see where her new husband is and see him not even worried her being in front of me. Not even caring that she is asking to dance with me and not caring that her ex lover is about to hold her body so close to his. But then I realize why he doesn't care, because he has her, she is his and a dance with me, a dance with him just across the room from us will not change that. With a smile I tell her sure looking up and seeing her delicate hand reaching out for mine and as I slip mine in hers it once again feels right, "You look nice in your suit." She smirks as we walk on the dance floor.

"Well it is a Brooke Davis original." I smile placing my hand on her lower back holding her close to me as her it just molds to mine as we dance.

"Brooke Davis-Baker." She corrects and I try to hide the frown with that. I'm sorry if Brooke Baker just doesn't sound as good as Brooke Scott. Maybe it's because I hear it when I say my daughter's name, Sawyer _Brooke Scott._ I will try to convince myself that's the reason but deep in my heart I know it is just a lie, Brooke Scott sound better because Brooke Penelope Davis- Scott just sounds a hell of a lot better. "Thanks for coming Luke." She whispers resting her head on my shoulder and I nod.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else Pretty Girl." I whisper back and I feel her nod on my shoulder and I tighten my arms around her, "Last time we danced like this was Haley and Nathan's wedding."

"That seems so long ago." She tells me and I nod agreeing, "It feels like another lifetime."

"Yeah…" I whisper letting myself get lost in the moment and whispering words I know I shouldn't ever tell her, "I never meant to hurt you." I say and I feel her for just a second tense in arms, "I know it may not matter now but I just needed you to know that."

"You know…" she starts relaxing once again in my arms pulling off my shoulder to look at me. She looks at me for a second before tossing a glance over at Julian who gives her a smile making her smile before turning back at me, "I love him so much."

"I…I know you do." I tell her and wonder why those words hurt so much.

"People would say that one day I'd meet someone and love them so much, love them so much it makes my heart almost ache but in a good way and its true Julian does that to me." she says and through this whole talk I think I want this dance to be over so that I can get away, that I can move away from her and not hear anything else because it is seriously making me feel a pain I haven't felt in years.

_Today, I thought about the moment I could have said I loved her__  
__And promised her forever together__  
__Today, today it really hit me__  
__That she don't really miss me__  
__She's found a new beginning__  
__And I'm wishing I had one more chance__  
__God knows it's too late for that_

She doesn't say anything else, she just tells me that Julian makes her heart ache and lays her head back on my shoulder. I feel her body seem to tremble in my arms and I soon feel my shoulder feel wet before I hear her suck in a long breath.

"Brooke I…I didn't mean to make you cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm...I'm sorry god Pretty Girl I'm so sorry." I apologize feeling a new pain in my chest but this time its guilt. Guilt for upsetting her, guilt for once again making her cry.

"No…" she tells me quickly as I wipe her tears, "It's not that it's just. Please don't ever forget me." her voice cracks and my heart is now completely shattered, "Julian has done that to me, but you did it first. You were the first person I loved, first person I gave my heart completely too and something that is upsetting me is the fact I can't give Julian my whole heart because of the small piece that belongs to you. A part that will always belong to you and the thought that it might not mean anything to you, that we really were just a waste of time; just something to pass the time until you got with Peyton will just completely kill me." she finishes and before her last words get out I wrap her in my arms so tight I feel like I never want to let go.

"Don't think that." I tell her kissing the side of her head as she buries her face in the crock of my neck, "God baby don't ever think that. I loved you so much." I tell her and feel her nod and I close my eyes tight trying not to let myself get upset but the thought she thought that makes me want to die right here, "You meant more to me than I could ever describe. Please know that, please believe that." I beg because she has to know that she meant the world to me, that she was the most important thing to me and that I loved this girl so much it hurt. "I shouldn't have let you go." I confess.

"Please don't say that Luke."

"I know you may not believe it…I just…"

"No its…" she says pulling back as I wipe her last tear thanking everything that they are stopping, "I just _need _you to not say that." she tells me and I know she needs me to not say it because she is married now, we aren't in high school anymore and on top of all that it's her damn wedding day.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as she nods tilting her head up to look at me and kissing my check softly resting her head against mine.

"I love you Lucas Scott." She tells me and I feel another tear fall out of her eye running down her cheek still pressed against mine and I feel it hit my lip.

"I love you too Brooke Davis," I say and swallow the large lump in my throat before finally getting out "Baker."

_Today, is the happiest day of her life__  
__I should be happy for her__  
__But I've lost everything__  
__I've lost everything I've ever wanted__  
__Today, he told he that he loved her__  
__Put a ring around her finger_

_

* * *

_

**So I know this is all random and probably sucks but I just thought about it and wanted to write it so I did haha. I hope you enjoy the small one shot and also I am going to update my other stories soon promise but thanks again for reading :))**


End file.
